MATCH
by Gigids
Summary: Padahal sudah percaya diri mendekati sejumlah Omega dan Beta, Tetsuya harus menghadapi kenyataan yang membuat harga diri 'terluka'. Akakuro. Omegaverse. Mpreg. Terimakasih sudah membaca!
1. Chapter 1

MATCH.

...

Jodoh itu siapa yang tahu. Aku mengejar dia, tanpa tahu bahwa selama ini ternyata kamu.

...

Tetsuya menatap horor hasil tes yang kini dia pegang. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun dia merasa jadi penguasa karena mempunyai titel alpha, bahkan sampai punya beberapa omega meski belum pernah main di ranjang, Tetsuya harus menghadapi kenyataan yang mengerikan.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T – M

Akakuro

Romance & Friendship

Yaoi/Shounen-ai

Male Pregnant

Omegaverse AU

Out of character

...

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, begitu dinyatakan sebagai seorang alpha, Tetsuya langsung berburu omega tak peduli dia bahkan baru SD kelas 5. Ini dilakukan karena Tetsuya mendengar bahwa jumlah omega hanya 10 diantara 100 orang. Sedangkan alpha punya 20 diantara 100, dan 70 adalah beta. Katanya.

Jadi jika dirunut, beta biasa dengan beta, dan alpha disarankan lebih baik dengan omega. Namun melihat jumlah omega, itu berarti 1 omega punya kemungkinan 2 alpha. Dan Tetsuya tak mau diduakan, jadi mau tak mau, dia harus segera mencari _mate_ -nya sebelum jadi rebutan. Apalagi, dirinya termasuk spesies yang susah di- _notice_ orang karena hawa keberadaannya mirip setan. Antara ada dan remang-remang.

Tetsuya mengawali semua usahanya mulai dari belajar gombal, memodusi omega yang dia kenal, hingga mengiklankan diri agar terkenal. Dan hasilnya, Tetsuya punya beberapa omega sekaligus meski sebenarnya, entah mengapa Tetsuya tak nyaman. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dirinya belum pernah melakukan adegan ranjang. Anehnya lagi, disaat teman alpha-nya yang lain sudah mulai _mating_ , Tetsuya tak merasakan apapun. Hidungnya seperti tumpul. Padahal, alpha dikaruniai insting dan penciuman yang tajam untuk mendeteksi keberadaan omega dimanapun. Juga untuk membedakan, mana omega yang merupakan _mate_ -nya maupun omega secara umum.

Lalu kenapa Tetsuya tak merasakan tanda-tanda sedikitpun?

Tinggi badannya juga tak mengalami kenaikan meski harusnya dia sudah matang. Bahkan, dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasih omeganya, Furihata, Tetsuya masih kalah tinggi hingga akhirnya Furihata memilih bersama Kiyoshi yang mau dan berani menandai. Anehnya lagi, Tetsuya merasa tak patah hati.

Lalu saat dirinya berpindah target mendekati seorang beta bernama Taiga Kagami, bukannya dia yang mendominasi, yang ada Tetsuya malah sakit hati melihat bisep Kagami yang membuatnya iri.

Pernah juga dia mendekati omega bernama Kise Ryota, tapi Tetsuya tak kuat menjalin hubungan lebih dari sehari. Dirinya tak kuat dipeluk-peluk dan diseret kesana kemari.

Berbekal keanehan itulah, Tetsuya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk tes lagi. Dan hasilnya..

' **99,8% Menyatakan bahwa saudara yang bersangkutan adalah omega**.'

Yang membuat Tetsuya syok bahkan tak sanggup berbicara.

"Kami sudah mengetesnya dengan teknologi paling baru, Kuroko- _san_." Dokter itu melanjutkan, "Omegaverse merupakan sistem dimana manusia memiliki 3 kategori. Adalah alpha, beta dan omega. Diantara ketiganya, alpha merupakan jenis yang paling dominan. Di segala tempat dan kemampuan, alpha merupakan jenis berkemampuan tinggi. Dalam hal membuahi, tingkat keberhasilan alpha adalah 100%. Presentase jumlah alpha di dunia adalah 20%.-"

"Dok, saya sudah paham. Jangan dilanjutkan." Bisa sakit hati.

"Tapi ini prosedur, Kuroko- _san_." Dokter kembali melanjutkan meski pasiennya terlihat keberatan, "Yang kedua adalah beta. Beta merupakan jenis yang paling banyak di dunia, yakni mencapai 70% dari populasi. Beta merupakan jenis yang kemampuannya dibawah alpha. Kebanyakan dari beta sendiri lebih suka bersanding dengan sesama beta.

Terakhir adalah omega. Omega merupakan jenis yang paling sedikit jika dibandingkan yang lain, yakni hanya sekitar 10%. Dengan jumlahnya yang sedikit, maka tak jarang terjadi rebutan antar alpha. Meski begitu, jika terjadi suatu kecelakaan seperti pemerkosaan pada omega oleh alpha, maka omega-lah yang seringnya jadi pihak untuk disalahkan. Kemampuan membuahi omega amat rendah, hal inilah yang kemudian menjadikan omega sebagai _submissive_ dalam suatu hubungan. Dalam hal kemampuan bekerja, omega juga sering direndahkan. Banyak yang beranggapan jika omega sebaiknya dirumah untuk kemudian dipilih oleh para alpha." (Disadur dari _manga_ **Okaeri** **Tadaima** _by_ **Ichikawa** **Ichi**.)

Dan entah mengapa Tetsuya menjadi kesal mendengar tentang alpha, beta dan omega seperti sekarang ini. Lagipula, kan sudah dibilang, kalau dia sudah paham, tak usah diputar ulang.

Setelah mendapatkan suaranya, Tetsuya kembali bicara, "Jika saya omega, mengapa tak mengalami masa _heat_? Maksudnya, umur saya kini sudah menginjak hampir kepala dua, dan _heat_ biasa terjadi di usia 15 tahun atau remaja."

"Bisa jadi karena kau tidak sadar. Karena tubuh dan otakmu menganggap dirimu alpha, jadi insting omega milikmu menjadi kurang berkembang."

"Tapi dokter-"

"Tapi meski begitu, ciri fisik omega-mu tak bisa disembunyikan, kan?" Lalu kembali mengeluarkan berkas, "Semua perubahan fisikmu mengarah ke omega, bukan alpha." Dokter menunjukkan grafik pertumbuhan hasil tes Tetsuya, "Dan lagi, setelah ini, kau mungkin akan mengalami, bukan, pasti akan segera mengalami masa _heat_. Jadi, berhati-hatilah."

"…" Tetsuya diam, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk beradu kata mengenai keadaannya yang membingungkan.

"Tapi aku sudah menyertakan supresan dalam paket obat yang harus kau pesan."

Oh Tuhan!

...

Dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiran Tetsuya masih melayang. Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia dengar. Sekarang dirinya omega? Yang benar saja!

Sesaat setelah kembali membaca hasil yang sungguh diluar dugaan, Tetsuya langsung berlari ke kamar. Sungguh masih tak bisa dipercaya. _Feeling_ -nya mengatakan, mungkin ada kesalahan dari tes pertama. Tapi setidaknya, jika dirinya bukan alpha, harusnya Tetsuya masuk kategori beta. Lalu kenapa harus omega?

Dengan cepat, dicarinya hasil tes 10 tahun yang lalu untuk men-kroscek kedua hasil tersebut.

Kertas dibuka, kemudian mendapati surat yang berada di dalam.

' **100% Menyatakan bahwa saudara yang bersangkutan adalah alpha**.'

Begitulah bunyi dari surat hasil periksa 10 tahun yang lalu, yang diterima oleh Tetsuya.

Apa yang membuat hasil tes berbeda? Setahu Tetsuya, belum pernah ada kasus berpindahnya status dari alpha ke omega, jadi dimana letak salahnya?

Mata _Aquamarine_ Tetsuya kembali meneliti, amplop tersebut benar tertulis namanya, lalu surat didalam yang..

Tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh dengan surat yang Tetsuya terima sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ternyata ada lipatan yang Tetsuya kira berisi alamat rumah sakit tempat dirinya periksa. Namun ternyata..

Ada catatan dibawahnya.

.

.

Nb : 'Hasil tes ini menerangkan bahwa yang bersangkutan, Akashi Seijuro benar-benar merupakan seorang alpha. Demikian, semoga dipergunakan dengan sebagaimana mestinya.'

Siapa Akashi Seijuro?

To be continued.

AN :

Hola..

Jadi ada beberapa orang yang memberi masukan agar saya membuat FF Omegaverse versi Akakuro. Dan saya mencobanya. Jadi kalau banyak kurangnya, mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**MATCH**

...

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan** _ **Fanfiction**_ **ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur atau yang tidak menyukai** _ **Hard**_ **-** _ **Yaoi**_ **. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **untuk apa yang telah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

...

Dan benar saja, apa yang diperkirakan oleh dokter benar-benar dialami oleh Tetsuya. Dia benar-benar mendapatkan _heat_ pertama pada Minggu kedua setelah pertemuan mereka. Awalnya dia tak paham jika itu adalah _heat_ karena Tetsuya mati-matian menyembunyikan status barunya dari kedua orangtua. Namun, setelah 'anu'nya yang tak seberapa berdiri tanpa sentuhan, membuatnya sadar bahwa ini adalah tanda omega masuk tahap pendewasaan.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

 **M**

Akakuro

Yaoi

 **Masturbate content**

Omegaverse AU

Male pregnant

Romance & Friendship

Out of character

...

Semuanya berawal dari pertemuan Tetsuya dengan teman-temannya. Tidak, pertemuan dengan temannya biasa saja, sampai ketika dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda berambut merah yang ada didepannya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan bahwa badannya gemetar. Dan hidungnya mencium aroma yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Dan Tetsuya segera melepaskan diri begitu sadar dirinya bersandar penuh pada pemuda yang dia tabrak.

Deg.

Kedua mata bertatapan. Bagi Tetsuya, kedua mata belang itu menyimpan sejuta hal yang tak bisa uraikan.

"Tidak apa."

Suaranya tegas dan berat. Dan yang paling Tetsuya tak paham adalah jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang. Dan aroma pemuda tersebut membuat kepalanya mabuk kepayang. Namun, karena berada di keramaian, Tetsuya tak terlalu memikirkan. Meski sepanjang pertemuan dirinya tak fokus dengan apapun yang tengah dibicarakan.

Hingga sekarang..

"Nggh.."

Ah, dia tak tahan! Dia ingin ada sentuhan.

Dipilinnya pelan kedua _putting_ miliknya yang kini mulai mengeras, lalu mengelus penisnya secara perlahan.

"Ahh.."

Lalu saat dirinya mulai menyentuh lubang anusnya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan cairan mulai keluar dan membuatnya semakin basah.

Badannya semakin panas, dan semakin memerah. Selakangannya ingin diberi sentuhan, lubangnya tidak tahu kenapa kini butuh diraba secara dalam.

Dia tak paham, bagaimana mengatasi yang tengah dia alami sekarang. Bagaimana menenangkan tubuhnya yang kini berada diluar kemauan. Tetsuya hanya paham ini adalah heat-nya, tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi agar tubuhnya kembali normal.

Karena kalau boleh jujur, meski kemarin-kemarin dirinya bertitel 'alpha', sesungguhnya dia belum pernah mimpi basah atau masturbasi untuk pemuasan.

Jadi sekarang, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Mengikuti bagaimana tangannya bergerak memanja tubuh serta organ seksual miliknya.

"Nggh-ahh.." Kocokan menjadi lebih cepat, pilinan menjadi lebih kasar, dan bibir digigit dengan tekanan yang cukup besar.

Ah, Tetsuya tak tahan!

Lalu dari pilinan _putting_ , tangannya meraba apapun yang bisa dia pegang. Dan tak jauh darinya, ada mentimun yang tadinya ingin dia jadikan lalapan.

Persetan.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, yang jelas Tetsuya hanya mengikuti insting agar tubuhnya segera tenang. Diambilnya mentimun dengan ukuran sedang, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya yang sedari tadi meraung 'lapar' minta sentuhan.

Masuk, keluar. Masuk, keluar.

Diulang dengan kecepatan yang konstan namun semakin lama semakin menghujam.

"Aangh.. aanhh.. e-ena-kh.. la-gi!"

Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa dia meracau, tapi ini memang nikmat sekali, dan baru dia alami untuk yang pertama dalam pengalaman seksual.

Jari-jari kaki menekuk, semakin tidak tahan dengan rangsangan dan respon atas tubuhnya yang kini dimasuki 'sayuran'. Dan tak menunggu lama..

Sprut sprut sprut.

3 semprotan mengakhiri perjuangan tubuh Tetsuya yang kini menggelepar dalam menaklukkan _heat_ pertama.

Dan tubuhnya melemas. Keadaannya berantakan. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh mentimun yang 'memerkosa' lubangnya guna memberi kepuasan. Lalu Tetsuya terisak pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi sekarang."

...

Akashi masih ingat, pertama kalinya dia menerima hasil tesnya adalah tak pernah percaya. Mana mungkin jika gen keluarganya yang absolut membuat dirinya berakhir menjadi omega? Kecerdasannya saja diatas rata-rata, belum lagi kemampuan fisiknya, yang meski saat kecil dia belum begitu tinggi, tapi tetap saja, tak ada omega yang superior seperti dirinya.

Lagipula, apa mereka buta? Wajahnya begitu tampan dan rahangnya kini sudah mulai membentuk sempurna, masih dianggap omega? _Fix_ , ada yang salah dengan mata mereka.

Namun meski begitu, dia membiarkan saja para alpha bodoh yang mengejarnya. Bukan karena dia pasrah, tapi mengerjai para alpha yang ingin memanfaatkan nama keluarganya lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengejar omega yang sampai saat ini tak ada yang menarik perhatian.

Ya, Akashi sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang alpha tanpa harus tes segala.

Satu persatu alpha masih nekat mendekat, dan Akashi dengan senang hati berpura-pura mau didominasi meski berakhir para alpha itu tersakiti. Baik secara fisik maupun mental dan hati.

"Akashi- _san_ , apa kau mau _mating_ denganku?"

Apa tadi dia bilang? _Mating_? Memangnya punya apa dia jika ingin meng-omega-kan dirinya?

"..."

"Ki-kita bisa pendekatan terlebih dahulu jika kau mau."

"Baiklah." Akashi tersenyum, tidak, maksudnya menyeringai. "Mau pendekatan seperti apa?"

Lelaki didepannya tersenyum dan masih belum sadar bahwa 'omega' yang tengah dia dekati adalah raja setan titisan dari neraka.

...

Dan sekali lagi, perkiraannya tak pernah salah, tepatnya saat dirinya berada di bangku kuliah dan melakukan tes ulang, Akashi dinyatakan 100% Alpha.

Angka 100% bukan sekedar angka. Kadar itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang alpha murni dan absolut. Atau bahasa sederhananya adalah, Akashi bukan alpha sembarangan. Sangat cocok dengan nama keluarganya, bukan?

Dan semenjak hasil tes tersebar, para alpha yang pernah mendekati Akashi menjadi trauma.

Tapi Akashi tak peduli, meski dengan ini, dia kehilangan mainan, tapi mungkin dia bisa mencari beberapa omega sebelum bertemu dengan jodohnya yang sudah ditakdirkan atau seseorang yang baginya telah menarik perhatian.

"A-Akashi- _san_ , mau jalan denganku?" Pipi memerah, tanda malu atau entahlah, "Aku Kurumi, yang kemarin berkenalan di cafe. Kau ingat?"

Akashi menatap omega didepannya dengan datar. Lihat, mau omega atau alpha, dirinya tak pernah kehilangan pesona. Hanya sekali pandang, mereka akan berbondong-bondong datang.

"Kenapa harus?"

"I-itu jika Akashi- _san_ mau."

"Baiklah."

Sambil menghilangkan rasa bosan, tak ada salahnya. Namun, sepertinya omega yang tadi mengajaknya lah yang salah paham.

Ah, membosankan.

Jalan dengan laki-laki disampingnya membuatnya cepat bosan. Obrolan mereka sama sekali tidak berimbang. Dan dalam pikirannya, Akashi sudah berpikir untuk mencari omega atau beta terserah, sebagai pelampiasan.

Namun, pikiran brengseknya pudar kala tubuhnya tak sengaja tertabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Akashi tidak tahu, tapi ada sesuatu dari diri sang pemuda yang membuatnya tak mampu beralih perhatian.

Rambutnya yang biru muda. Wajahnya manis memesona. Tubuhnya mungil dan terlihat pas dalam dekapannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak tahan adalah aroma si pemuda yang menggiurkan.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunan, Akashi langsung membalas, "Tidak apa."

Dan keduanya berpisah, membawa sejuta pemikiran dalam kepala Akashi yang masih mencoba mencerna.

Empuk sekali pantatnya.

To be continued.

AN :

Dan akhirnya naik rate .

Saya sudah mencoba untuk menjadikannya rate T, tapi yaa beginilah.

Dan Akashi, _gomen_ , bukan kamu yang pertama menjamah lubang Tetsuya :P

Untuk semua _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow_ yang masuk, terimakasih sekali sudah memberi semangat^^

Semoga suka dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**MATCH**

...

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan** _ **Fanfiction**_ **ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur atau yang tidak menyukai** _ **Hard**_ **-** _ **Yaoi**_ **. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **untuk apa yang telah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

...

Ada pepatah mengatakan, bahwa semakin kau berusaha menyembunyikan, maka semakin besar pula resiko ketahuan. Dan itulah yang dialami Tetsuya sekarang.

Mati-matian menyembunyikan gelar barunya dari setiap orang, kini dirinya malah bertemu dengan omega yang merupakan sang mantan.

"Kuroko- _kun_? Lama tidak bertemu."

"Ung." Ludah tertelan berat, disaat-saat begini aura setannya malah tidak bekerja, sial!

"Sedang apa di apotek?"

Demi apapun, Tetsuya tidak mau bilang jika dia membeli _supresan_. Ya, setelah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan si pemuda merah, aromanya membuat _heat_ Tetsuya tidak kelar-kelar.

"Furihata- _kun_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"Apalagi yang dilakukan omega sepertiku disini? Membeli _supresan_ tentu saja. Kau?"

"Aku-"

Belum selesai menjawab, Furihata sudah menilik langsung pada plastik berisi belanjaan.

"Ini _supresan_?"

Mati sudah. Karir alpha Tetsuya benar-benar tamat.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi.

Warning :

M

( **Bad Language & Mature Content**)

Akakuro

Yaoi

Male Pregnant

Omegaverse AU

Romance & Family

Out of character

...

Kata orang, kalau jodoh itu tidak kemana. Tapi begitu Tetsuya sadar jika pemuda berambut merah yang dia temui kapan hari adalah jodohnya, dia memilih menghindar. Demi apapun, setelah 10 tahun dirinya menyandang titel alpha, harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa sekarang dirinya bertitel omega.

Yah, dari dulu memang sudah omega andai saja tidak terjadi tertukarnya hasil periksa.

Dan kenapa sekarang, dari sekian orang, dari jutaan manusia, Tetsuya harus bertemu dengannya!

Padahal Tetsuya sudah berusaha lupa, berusaha mengabaikan pertemuan tidak sengaja yang bahkan hanya sekilas, tapi tidak bisa!

Padahal sudah seminggu lebih, tapi aroma itu tak mau pergi juga bahkan semakin pekat saja.

Tetsuya terus menunduk, mengabaikan aroma yang membuatnya tergoda sampai _heat_ yang katanya hanya 3 hari kini sampai seminggu lamanya.

Semoga dia tidak sadar, semoga dia tidak ingat, semoga dia lupa-

"Ah, kau si pemuda biru yang menabrakku kemarin."

Oh Tuhan.

"Berbicara denganku?"

"Apa ada seseorang didekatmu?"

Mau tidak mau Tersuya mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau siapa?"

Ya, berpura-pura tidak kenal saja.

"Kau yakin tidak kenal?" Nafas berhembus membelai wajah Tetsuya, dan membuatnya bergidik pelan, "Tidak ingat aroma ini?"

Keringat dingin mulai keluar, "Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Tetsuya akhirnya.

Seringai menghiasi wajah si pemuda merah, "Tentu saja. Dan aku yakin kau mengingatku juga." Pipi Tetsuya dipegang, "Lumayan."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Melihat _mate_ -ku tentu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau juga sudah paham." Heterokromnya memandang jahil, "Kau dan aku. Aku tahu dari aromamu, dan kau jelas paham aromaku."

"Aroma bukan berarti menandakan bahwa kita _mate_."

" _Ho_ , mau dibuktikan? Mau _mating_ sekarang? Atau, kau sudah menggunakan aroma milikku untuk masturbasi saat _heat_ -mu datang?"

 _Bingo_!

Pipi Tetsuya memerah, "Me- Dasar Mesum!" Ucap Tetsuya yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung kafe.

"Mesum? Itu hal wajar." Seringai yang makin menjadi membuat Tetsuya ingin mendorong muka si ehm-tampan, "Apalagi kita ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan."

"Jangan mimpi!"

Tetsuya mati-matian menahan birahi. Aroma si pemuda merah membuat Tetsuya pusing, bukan karena mual, namun karena membuatnya bergairah.

"Wajahmu memerah. Tidak tahan dengan aroma milikku, sayang."

"Kau panggil apa?"

"Sa-yang." Nada main-main dikeluarkan.

Menyebalkan! Tetsuya tidak kuat. Badannya panas, dan dia yakin, sekarang wajahnya sudah merona merah.

"Minggir!" Tidak tahan lagi, dia harus pergi. Meninggalkan siapapun nama orang yang dia tahu akan menjadi takdirnya nanti.

Tangan dipegang, Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan, tapi gagal.

"Lepas."

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini?" Wajah Tetsuya dielus pelan, "Apa kau mau diperkosa dijalan?"

"Ap- Apa maksudmu?"

"Aromamu menguar." Kali ini heterokrom menatap Tetsuya tajam, "Aku tidak mau omega-ku dilecehkan." Ujarnya sambil menekankan kata omega, "Aku antar kau pulang."

"Kau- Kau mau apa?" Tetsuya menolak, "Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak mau!"

Tetsuya tidak tahan. Badannya semakin panas, aroma pemuda didepannya semakin menggila, keringatnya juga bercucuran, "Tolong." Dan dengan ucapan lirih akhirnya, Tetsuya memohon.

...

Akashi menyeringai begitu melihat si omega kini tertatih keluar. Dia tahu dan paham jika si pemuda biru sedang dalam kondisi terangsang. Dan setelahnya, mata para alpha yang ada disana langsung menatap _mate_ -nya dengan tatapan layaknya predator yang menemukan mangsa, yang entah mengapa membuat Akashi merasa posesif untuk melindunginya.

Sadar atau tidak, tangannya langsung menggapai si omega, dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi sendirian.

Perdebatan kembali datang. Tapi Akashi tetap tidak mau melepaskan. Terlalu berbahaya, dan Akashi tidak mau membiarkan omega 'miliknya' terancam.

"Tolong."

Akhirnya setelah beradu pendapat, omega itu sudah menyerah. Ya, dengan penampilan seperti itu, jelas bahwa pemuda mungil didepannya masuk masa _heat_ dimana harus segera disembunyikan.

"Ikut aku."

Akashi segera menggotongnya tak peduli jadi pusat perhatian. Dengan cepat dia mengemudi mobilnya, untuk segera pulang.

Di tengah _traffic_ _light_ , kedua matanya menatap omega disampingnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Ya, tak hanya si omega, insting alpha-nya serasa ditarik keluar begitu aroma menggiurkan yang dia hirup minggu lalu, kini begitu hebat menguar.

Akal sehatnya sebisa mungkin mengingat bahwa mereka belum saling mengenal meski sudah jelas, mereka sudah ditakdirkan. Dan baru saja dirinya berhasil membuat instingnya tenang, sebuah tangan kini meraba bagian selakangan.

"Panas sekali, nggh.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi begitu melihat pemuda disampingnya sudah berantakan.

Bibir plum digigit, seraya membuat wajah putih itu merona menggoda, "To-long a-ku."

Tahan. Tahan. Tahan.

"Duduk dan diam."

"Ugh.."

Sret. Suara resleting celana diturunkan, menampilkan sebuah celana dalam yang menggembung dengan _precum_ diujung.

Sungguh, aroma omega ini benar-benar tajam serta menggiurkan. Dan saat lampu menyala hijau, Akashi melempar _coat_ pada si omega, lalu menginjak gas, melaju dengan kecepatan kencang.

"Nggh.. tolong akuh." Kini coat sudah dilempar ke belakang, "Lubangku basah dan gatal."

" _Shit_!" Akashi mengumpat, apalagi saat matanya melihat bahwa omega disebelahnya berusaha melepaskan celana dalam untuk memainkan penisnya yang menegak tegang.

"Kau _heat_ atau habis minum _aphrodisiac_?" Tanya Akashi yang tak mendapat jawaban selain desahan nafas dan kocokan yang dipercepat.

"Nggh.. Nikh-mat."

Sial.

Akashi susah payah menelan ludah. Persetan dengan hubungan mereka yang bahkan belum kenal, tapi aroma dari omega yang ditakdirkan menjadi _mate_ -nya ini mematikan akal serta menyulut nafsu Akashi semakin membesar.

Stir di banting ke kanan, suara ban berderit karena dipaksa memutar, membelok menuju apotek terdekat untuk membeli _supresan_.

"Tunggu disini." Akashi mendekatkan diri, seraya berusaha mengunci si pemuda yang masih mendesah dan memainkan penisnya yang mulai basah dengan sabuk pengaman.

Dan kesalahan.

Kontak yang terlalu dekat melenyapkan segala akal dan pikiran. Aromanya tajam dan memabukkan. Hilang sudah pengendalian.

Mobil kembali dikemudikan, menuju salah satu hotel berbintang enam terdekat, dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kencang.

 _To_ _be_ _continue_.

AN :

Belum kenal udah masuk kamar!

Coba tebak, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka kerjakan?

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan memberi semangat melalui _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow_ ^^

Semoga suka dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Happy_ _weekend_!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**MATCH**

...

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan** _ **Fanfiction**_ **ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur atau yang tidak menyukai** _ **Hard**_ **-** _ **Yaoi**_ **. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **untuk apa yang telah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

...

Mata Tetsuya hampir terpejam. Bukan karena mengantuk, tapi karena nikmat yang menguasai, apalagi dengan sumber aroma tepat ada dalam jangkauan. Tangannya masih menjelajah untuk memanjakan. Ya Tuhan, apa ini?

Tetsuya benar-benar tak paham. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini rasa masturbasi terasa nikmat meski hanya dengan bantuan tangan. Aroma yang membuat mabuk kepayang, disamping nafsunya yang tiba-tiba melonjak tajam membuat Tetsuya semakin tak paham. Tangannya sudah lelah memberi kocokan, namun nafsu yang seakan tak kelar membuat Tetsuya masih larut dalam permainan.

Tak sadar, bahwa disampingnya, ada predator yang siap menerjang.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

 **M**

Akakuro

 **YAOI**

 **MATURE CONTENT**

Omegaverse AU

Male pregnant

Romance & Friendship

Out of character

...

Bunyi suara roda mobil berdecit berhenti diparkiran. Seat-belt dihempas. Tubuh yang kini terkapar, setengah sadar, diangkat dalam gendongan. Mata heterokrom itu menatap tajam. Layaknya menilai, mana duluan yang akan dia 'makan'.

Bau feromon bertambah pekat, namun Akashi masih cukup akal sehat untuk tidak membuat skandal. Satu tangannya mengelus kening sang omega yang menatapnya sayu dan pasrah, lalu satunya melakukan panggilan.

"Akashi Seijuro. Aku pesan seluruh kamar hotel lantai 6. Dan berikan akses tercepat tanpa diketahui orang untuk sampai kesana."

Panggilan dimatikan. Akashi segera menuju lift yang sudah disterilkan sesuai petunjuk dari pegawai disana.

Sebenarnya, bau feromon Tetsuya sangatlah kuat, namun karena aura Akashi seolah mengancam siapapun yang berani melihat, jadilah tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan hingga mereka telah sampai kamar yang disediakan.

Tubuh Tetsuya menggeliat saat dirinya dilempar ke ranjang. Rasanya semakin panas meski tadi dirinya sempat keluar. Dan aroma yang membuatnya terangsang, tak juga hilang.

"Ngh.. tolong. Panas sekali.."

"Kau binal sekali, sayang."

Siapa? Siapa disana yang bicara?

"Annnh.." Tangan Tetsuya tak henti menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri karena penisnya juga telah kembali berdiri.

"Mau aku bantu?" Lalu jilatan diantara daging telinga membuatnya makin kehilangan kendali.

Air mata Tetsuya keluar. Sungguh, dia sebenarnya belum siap untuk mating dan sejenisnya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak seperti hatinya. Tubuhnya ingin dipuaskan dan diklaim saat itu juga.

Namun, berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang semakin kehilangan kendali, Akashi yang melihat air mata Tetsuya malah tersentak dan sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan ini.

Selimut di lempar menutupi tubuh yang tak henti menggeliat, lalu kembali mengambil ponsel guna menelepon seseorang.

"Ke Hotel Hil*on sekarang, kamar 609."

…

Mata heterokromnya mengawasi setiap gerakan dari seorang dokter muda yang kini tengah menyuntikkan cairan pada sang omega yang tak sadarkan diri. Ya, setelah keluar beberapa kali, nampaknya tubuhnya tak kuat lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia siapa? Bu-bukannya aku ingin tahu atau apa, _nanodayo_."

"Apa kau harus tahu, Shintaro?"

"Sudah aku bilang, bukannya aku ingin tahu atau bagaimana."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Midorima, nama dokter muda itu benar-benar tak habis pikir pada sahabatnya. Mana mungkin tidak tahu itu siapa jika sampai menyewa satu lantai sebuah hotel ternama? Belum lagi sampai memanggil dirinya. Perlu dicatat, bahwa dirinya sudah dikontrak ekslusif untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Akashi dan keluarga.

Kalau tidak kenal, bukankah lebih cepat dibawa ke klinik terdekat? Bukannya malah menyewa hotel layaknya bertujuan menjaga sesuatu yang privat?

"Dia omega, kan?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

Akashi mengangguk, "Kami bertemu, dan dia heat."

Mata Midorima memincing, seolah dia paham mengapa sampai menyewa hotel sekarang, "Kau berniat matting dengannya?"

"Dia memang _matte_ -ku. Dia heat karena aroma milikku."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Akashi. Kau berniat matting dengan seseorang yang bahkan kau belum tahu siapa dia? Ya meskipun dia ditakdirkan menjadi matte-mu."

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu, Shintaro?"

Hela nafas terdengar, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ujar Midorima akhirnya, "Dia sudah aku beri supresan dan penenang. Tapi melihat umurnya, dia memang sudah siap matting sekarang. Akan jadi hal yang wajar jika setelah ini dia akan lebih sering mengalami heat, terutama jika kau ada di sekitarnya."

"Berikan aku beberapa supresan kalau begitu."

"Aku sudah meninggalkan beberapa. Cukup sampai dia selesai masa heat-nya sekarang." Midorima telah selesa mengepak barang-barangnya, "Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku."

Pintu kamar hotel tertutup, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam. Matanya memandang sosok yang kini terbungkus selimut menutupi hampir seluruh badan. Kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Sungguh, beberapa ucapan Midorima tadi sedikit mengusik pikiran.

Ya, kenapa dia tidak melemparnya ke klinik saja? Bukan menyewa hotel begini, satu lantai pula. Toh meski _matte_ , banyak kasus yang mereka tak harus bersama.

Anehnya lagi, mengapa dia langsung berhenti begitu melihat pemuda ini menitikkan air mata? Jika saja dirinya menyetubuhinya sekarang, takkan ada yang menyalahkannya. Karena di mata masyarakat, kesalahan jika terjadi persetubuhan, itu salah omega yang tak mampu menekan hormonnya.

Lalu kenapa?

…

Hal pertama yang Tetsuya sadari saat dirinya terbangun adalah badannya terasa remuk dan pening yang mendera. Rasanya dia lelah sekali untuk sekedar bergerak. Matanya menatap sekitar, dan merasakan pemandangan yang tak familiar.

Badannya tak bisa digerakkan, tapi dia sadar dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa dirinya disini?

Lalu matanya melirik ke samping, dan mendapati sepasang heterokrom menatapnya ditemani seringai yang beriring.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Kau siapa-"

Bagai kaset rusak, ingatannya mulai memutar paksa. Berawal dari pertemuan tak sengaja, dirinya pura-pura lupa, lalu heat yang datang tiba-tiba, dirinya masturbasi didepan seorang pemuda, jilatan pada telinga, hotel dan dirinya begitu pasrah meminta..

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Begitu hening saat Tetsuya masih mencerna, hingga mulutnya kembali membuka untuk berbicara, "Apa sudah terlambat untuk menyesal?"

"Apa yang disesali?"

Kenapa pemuda ini menyebalkan sekali!

"Aku- kau dan aku-" Bicara Tetsuya terbata, "Sudah matting?"

"Kau berharap kita sudah matting?"

"…" Tetsuya terdiam. Dia bukan seseorang yang memilih menyesali keadaan. Ya kalau sudah terlanjur mau diapakan? Dan lagi, jika omega sepertinya membuat aduan, tetap dialah nantinya yang akan dipermasalahkan.

Tak adil? Memang. Namun beginilah hukum di masyarakat berjalan.

"Bagaimana jika kita sudah matting?"

Wajah Tetsuya pias memucat, oh Tuhan!

To be continue.

AN :

 **embulbul** Terimakasiih, yang jelas buat adegan dewasa^^ **Swara** padahal yang nulis masih polos :P **Ireni** -can Iyaa ini lanjut, maaf udah bikin menunggu^^ **Hikooo** hyesung sama dojin? Dare? Maafkan, nggak tau orang-orang hits :') **adelzai** Itu apa? Saya butuh penjelasan B) noname Terimakasiih, maaf udah menunggu^^ **Ore** enggak kok, paling ngayun dikit hehe **me** belajar reproduksi^^

Cie, yang berharap lemon #digampar

Yak, jadi saya ingin membentuk bahwa Akashi disini itu agak brengsek tapi nggak bajing**n.

Happy Birthday Tetsuya! Makin langgeng dengan babang Sei yaa :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
